narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scorch Release
Water release I think it should be stated that water release techniques can be used to counter this kekkei genkai, as shown in shippudden episode 285. Then maybe it can be assumed that fire element is a component of the kekkei genkai... just like how earth element can be assumed to be a part of explosion release since Deidara's clay could be deactivated using lightning release. Maybe it can also be noted that all the scorch style techniques that been shown so far are based on those glowing balls flying around pakura. (talk) 17:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC)SPARDA :Earth is not assumed to be a part of Explosion Release. Lighting Release defuses the clay because the clay itself is an Earth Release technique. Omnibender - Talk - 23:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe not, but we do take Earth as a component of Crystal Release and given the look of Scorch it really doesn't seem outlandish to think Fire is a part of it. Though given the topic is about the water release it does seem to be used as a counter to the techniques. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Because Kiba mistook Crystal Release for Earth Release, just for that. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) In the anime, Maki says "watch out for those fireballs" in the english subs (someone please translate for accuracy) which could be taken as proof that fire is a component nature. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 01:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu As seen in 285, Pakura made a big Scorch Release jutsu that incinerated a wide radius. Is that a new jutsu, or just a bigger version of the Extremely Steaming Murder? Zelwolf (talk) 23:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Zelwolf :We're considering it a different technique, which has its own article already. Omnibender - Talk - 23:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :So Mr. Moderator or whatever, will you add it to the jutsu list soon? Kaitan (talk) 03:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Its already added to the list, it just takes about a day for it to show up on the infobox. (talk) 04:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan A bit of serendipity In the Newest Chapter, the first hokage described the combination attack of naruto's Futon rasenshuriken ( which is wind based element) with the enton kagutsuchi ( which is actually blaze element, but im counting it as fire element right now) as Shakuton - Kourin Shippuu Shikkoku No Ya Zeroshiki. through this can we essentially say that now the scorch release is a pure combination of fire and wind? ( i generally assumed that anyways, its just nice to have some confirmation) Iowndisciti (talk) 09:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Naruto and Yamato once combined a water and a wind technique, so should we call them Ice release users? Jacce | Talk | 09:24, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::He saw effects, so he knowed that fire + wind will be scorch!Tensai0801 (talk) 09:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Despite the fact that what Pakura did is very different from what Naruto and Sasuke did? We don't even know if Hashirama ever saw Scorch element being used, he might just be commenting the result. Jacce | Talk | 09:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ah but theres a difference in between those two! 1.) yamato + nartuo chakra ratios aren't perfectly synced. Infact, thier chakra in general isn't even synced, which as we all know, is at least one of the requirements for creating elemental bloodline techniques. (example, ice style is made from a mixture of water + wind chakra, synced within the body, same for wood, and presumably all the other ones) 2.) Gufuu Suika wasn't deemed (even if so mistakenly) by a hokage to be an official element. Unless Shakuton translates differently i dont see how the hokages observation could be wrong Iowndisciti (talk) 09:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :We don't talk about Gufuu Suika. This is wrong example.Tensai0801 (talk) 09:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::How about waiting for the raw and compare kanji? Jacce | Talk | 09:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I second that! To me, it seems like "Shakuton" can have several meanings. Would be good if Seelentau takes on the case once the kanji are revealed.Norleon (talk) 09:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : I think, the point is "Shakuton" is combination of fire and wind release.--Salamancc (talk) 10:06, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::As Norleon said, it's better to wait for the raws to see that "Shakuton" might be written by another kanji that differs from the "Scorch". —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 10:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Fire and Wind So the 4th Hokage said in the latest chapter that Naruto's and Sasuke's combined Jutsu should be named after the scorch release. Do you think we should put this in the trivia? as hint about the type nature or something--FirePit (talk) 14:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Read the other discussions on related talkpages first... we are waiting for the raws. If the kanji match, more likely than not, the author put there on purpose to reveal that Wind and Fire natures make up Scorch Release--Elveonora (talk) 14:46, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Kanji match, how do we proceed here though? Do we take Minato's word for it and list fire and wind as Scorch Release components? Logically it does make sense to me at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I would say yes because if Kishi made Minato say that , then it should be correct. Sorry I forgot to sign my post! (talk) 16:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Carignan Yes, this wouldn't be the first advanced nature with unconfirmed basic natures that we list--Elveonora (talk) 18:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :I say yes. It would be rather odd and incredibly confusing to his readers if Kishimoto named a technique, kekkei genkai or not, "Scorch Release", and then reveal that the nature it was named after has two completely different natures. It also wouldn't make an in-story sense for Minato to name a double-element technique Scorch Release, without knowing the composition of it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) a kekkei genkai is created when someone is born with the ability to use two chakra together in equal amounts, that's what yamato said, so those two using equal amounts together in a collaboration jutsu should result in something identical. think this is the author's way of revealing scorches nature's although I am confused why it looked nothing like the others. -- (talk) 03:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) It could look different because Narutos change in chakra nature or his chakras form! (talk) 12:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Carignan It could also look different because Pakura did it by herself. She didn't do it as a collaboration jutsu! (talk) 12:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Carignan It looked different because it was in the manga as of then, not in the Anime! (talk) 18:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Carignan Isn't it Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi that was used and not a normal Fire Release? Iron.Shadow.Dragon (talk) 05:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's weird. Blaze Release is not a separate element, but at the same time it is. Amaterasu is the highest Fire Release technique, but it cannot be manipulated by normal means. When Sasuke does so he does it through his Blaze Release. Blaze Release itself is not a completely new element it simply allows one to manipulate Amaterasu. Which means on a technical level all Blaze Release techniques are also Fire Release, which is why it is speculated that Scorch is Wind and Fire. :Make sense?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC)